Passion and Seduction
by ScifiSOS
Summary: He traced his thumb over the slit before letting go of the magnificent beauty. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the pre-come off it. Emerald eyes dilating and focused in on the action.Slash, LEMON if u couldn't tell-snickers- smutficompletely


**Thought I'd get SOME kind of writing done before school starts. Unfortunately it is in the form of a one-shot. This might not turn out good because I'm trying to mesh stuff in a casual way. That is thanks to a song I'm listening. It's slow but passionate and it sounds like seduction. XD The song is on a video someone made using the game Second Life (had to find out what that was XD). The title is crap too by the way. I couldn't think of anything XD.**

**Warning: Slash, Lemon (This is mostly a smut fiction)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters or anything that she has written.**

**Passion & Seduction **

**---**

A pink tongue darted out of those lips and tantalizingly licked across them leaving a wet trail. The lips were red and swollen from the attention they had recently received. It clashed almost perfectly with the pale silk like skin. Emerald eyes watched as the beautiful pale skin creature crawled on all fours towards him. Silver orbs hidden under half lidded eyelids. Blond eyelashes curled out and complimented the eyes in a not-so-subtle way. That tongue darted out again glossing the lower lip with saliva.

The blond's body stretched out onto the man who was sitting up right and under him, letting his skin slide up and down with the others as he pressed their naked body closer. A moan was coaxed out of the other as the blond grinded their groins together. The blond leaned in and nipped the others bottom lip – which was red and swollen like his own. Tan hands reached out to grip a hold of those delicate looking hips but they were waved away.

"Ah-Ah-Ah..." The blond whispered tauntingly. His lips ghosted over the others letting their breathes lingers. He breathed in the scent of cinnamon and mint. The blond flicked his tongue out as if he could taste it in the air. He nuzzled their noses together before pulling away. He was on top of the other while he was settled on his knees. The bed creaked when he shifted to lean down a little. He let his pale hands travel up the chest only stopping to roll the others nipples. Then his palms lifted from the skin but the tip of his fingers trailed upwards and traced broad shoulders. He dove and attached his lips to the collar bone. The silver eyes were blocked as he closed his eyes, gently sucking and nipping the area. The other moaned and tried to reach out again whispering the blond's name. "D…Draco."

Draco Malfoy sneered and summoned his wand to him. He whispered a spell and leather restraints had the others arms behind his back. The other growled in frustration and squirmed. Draco's hand took hold of the other's black hair and yanked the head back. He started into emerald eyes. He brought his head down and once again let their breathes mingle together. The other's breath hitched when the blond rubbed his arse against a saluting, long, and hard cock. The raven leaned forward and nipped at Draco's neck playfully. "I wouldn't try to touch you if you stopped teasing me."

Draco's mouth twitched upwards before pressing his lips softly against the other's lips. He pulled back to speak. "I know – that's why I'm doing it." Draco licked the others lips, memorizing them with his tongue. He pulled away and swayed his body in a fluent erotic way before pressing up against the other again. The raven moaned when their erections pressed together but whimpered in complaint as it left. He jerked when a warm hand took firm hold of his cock. "Merlin – Draco…!!!" He arched a lightly when that hand began to pump him. Draco chuckled softly.

"I don't really want to bring Merlin into this. It should only be about me" Draco said jokingly. He looked down and smirked. The raven's cock looked like it was about to explode. He traced his thumb over the slit before letting go of the magnificent beauty. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the pre-come off it. Emerald eyes dilating and focused in on the action. Draco unclenched his hand and licked each and every one of his fingers as he would do to the other's cock.

"F-Fuck…please…Draco stop teasing or I'm going to come!" The raven begged. He leaned forward just to get a taste of that delectable skin but the blond leaned away. The blond smirked and leaned all the way back showing until his head was rubbing against the silk sheets. He put his pale hands on his own skin and started up from his stomach. He moaned as his fingers brushed against his nipples. His arms soon were pressing against his head while his hands interlaced up above him. His eyes looked closed but he was looking at the other. He smiled and moaned rolling his head back against his left arm before spreading his legs wantonly. The raven swallowed. The blond's hands let go of each other and fell limp on the bed. The blond slowly rose up again his hands traveling into his hair, tracing the outline his face, neck, down his chest until he was back pressed against the raven. The raven growled out the blond's name in anger and lust this time. "Draco…!"

The blond threw his head back and laughed. He looked down at the raven's cock. "Oh my – look how big it is." He was about to reach down but stopped and a sly smile reached his face. He brought his hand to his own and began stroking himself. His eyelashes fluttered before he licked his lips once again. "Tell me what I want to hear." He whispered. The raven gritted his teeth as he watched the blond jerking himself off. His eyes widen and a small whimper left his lips as he saw the blond's free hand travel behind him. He heard the blond moan and watched the left arm began moving a little more roughly. The raven scowled. The blond was finger fucking himself…

He closed his eyes and breathed in. "You win. I can't keep my hands off you. Now let me go so I can fuck your tight little arse." He growled. He opened his eyes which stared at laughing silver orbs. The blond let out another chuckle and shivered when he saw those eyes flash. He grabbed his wand and whispered finite. Before he could rub in the fact that he won he yelped as his fingers were forced out of him. Draco moaned as that tip rubbed against his sensitive opening. "H-" Lips covered his before he could whisper out the name of the man he so desperately wanted. That taste of cinnamon and mint came back to him full force as the raven's tongue traced the insides of his mouth. Draco moaned into the kiss moving his body closer than it already was. The raven took hold of his hips and Draco just knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. The kiss broke and he tilted his head back. Almost immediately the raven feasted on the exposed flesh. Draco moaned as his neck was bitten, nipped at, and sucked gently. He gasped as his entrance stretched in acceptance to that fucking **magnificent **cock. He could feel the appendage move slowly up in him. Draco felt a hand cup his cheek and he nuzzled his face into it. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and looked into emerald ones. He smiled as the raven's thumb stroked his face. The blond eased on the rest of the other's cock on his own, moaning when he felt complete. Silence consumed them for a while.

"Move Draco. Slam your pretty little arse on my cock." The raven ordered. Draco was happy to comply. He picked himself up, earning a grunt from the raven, before screaming as he slammed that cock right into his prostate. With that the rhythm begun- Draco pulled up, the raven pulled out, then they both slammed into each other with force. It started out as a slow, seductive dance before turning into a passionate fuck. The sound of skin meeting skin was nothing to the moans and grunts coming from the two. Passionate pleas of 'please' and 'more' were being screamed out of the blond while the raven met up with each and ever one of those cries. The blond shivered and when he did the raven stopped and pulled Draco down on all of him. "W-wha…?" was the only words said before the raven claimed the blond's mouth.

"I…." He started before kissing the blond's jaw. "…fucking…love…" He pressed two kissing down that jaw. "…you…so…much!" The raven whispered before pressing a full blown kiss to the blond. The movement started up again. Draco's cries becoming louder than before he felt himself coming. The raven followed closely behind hearing his lover pronounce his love in a wild scream. The raven fell back with the blond on top of him. The blond whispered some words into the raven's chest. The raven hummed.

"…Fuck you Potter. Just fuck you."

Harry laughed weakly and pressed a kiss to Draco's head. "I know you love me too. And remind me next time not to try and bet against you love. I hate losing."

This time the blond laughed. "I told you – you just can't seem to keep your hands off me."

Harry snorted and mumbled. "Apparently not."

----------

**Crap ending I know. I just had to get this done. Maybe FINALLY this song would stop making me want to write smut. Anyways…review? I don't know. Maybe? It's unedited for now.**

**Oh – I might start a new story (don't kill me yet – listen first!). It's called Voyeurism Series. It won't be posted until later in my school year. I am going to put the titles to the thing down below. Please look them over and if you have better title ideas tell me! **

Voyeurism Title Ideas:

Monday's Magnificent Malfunction

Tuesday's Tongue Twister

Wednesday's wanton wants

Thursday's Threesome Twosome

Friday's Fuck Frenzy

Saturday's Slytherin Show

Sunday's stupid sunsets

Voyeurism Title Part II:

Monday's Moping Myrtle

Tuesday's Trauma Times

Wednesday's Working Wonder

Thursday's Threatening Tears

Friday's Final Fuck

Saturday's Severe Sadness

Sunday's sudden satisfaction

Voyeurism Title Part III:

Monday's Morning Mating

Tuesday's Tactile Touch

Wednesday's Writhing Wankers

Thursday's Tantalizing Toy

Friday's Fortuitous Flames

Saturday's Stately Scenario

Sunday's Stalwart Husband

**_Edit: I got my internet back (totally not related) but anywho I want to point out that the titles above are for each of the series! Sorry I didn't word it differently but there will be three parts of the series and each seven is for each part. Again sorry for the confusion o-o._**


End file.
